Blood and Tears
by NiningWAT
Summary: Texte très court sur WaT... Jack Malone above all


**Rating: K**

**Category: Without a Trace**

**Disclaimer: Et non... F.B.I : Portés disparus ne m'appartient toujours pas... **

**Résumé:C'est court, c'est triste... Désolé pour la longueur du texte qui est Minimale :$**

**Waiting for your reviews !**

* * *

Elle est là. Etendue sur le sol, inerte. Tu cours auprès d'elle. C'est trop tard. Son corps est froid, son coeur ne bat plus. Tu l'appelles, même si tu sais que tu ne peux pas la faire revenir. Ta propre fille. Si tu avais été là une heure plus tôt, peut être qu'elle serait encore vivante. Tu l'aurais prise dans tes bras, et tu l'aurais calmé en lui disant que tout est fini, que le pire est derrière elle. Tu ne réalises pas, tu n'as pas pu la perdre, ce n'est pas possible. Tes larmes coulent sans retenue. De chaudes larmes qui ne pourront rien pour toi. Crier son nom. Hurler ton désespoir, ta peine immense aux Cieux qui ont pris ta fille.

Tu sais que le responsable peut désormais compter ses jours. Mais, même si tu le traques sans relâche, que tu le trouves et le tues, que t'apportera la vengeance? Peut être un peu de soulagement... mais il serait infime comparé au manque creusé par sa perte. Ton impuissance t'achève, te malmène, te traîne face à ce qu'il t'arrive. Tous ces efforts pour la retrouver saine et sauve, toute cette énergie que tu as dépensée, tout cet espoir; tout a été vain. Tout est terminé maintenant. Y avais-tu songé ? Perdre ta fille, la chair de ta chair ? Cela ne te semblait pas possible qu'elle parte avant toi? Au fond, tu n'as pas tort. Une personne ne devrait mourir qu'après avoir eu une belle vie, après avoir pu réaliser ses rêves, accomplir ce qui semble le plus juste. Elle, n'aura pas eu cette chance.

Tu en viens à regretter de ne pas avoir été tué à sa place. Tu as échappé aux plus grands dangers, survécu aux épreuves les plus difficiles. Alors, pourquoi elle? Oû est-elle maintenant? Est-ce qu'elle t'attend? Aucune réponse à ces questions si dures.

Et maintenant, tu es perdu. Tu dois prévenir sa mère, sa soeur, et toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour ta fille. Ils seront détruits, eux aussi. Mais peut être pas autant que toi. Te reconstruire te paraît impossible, cette pensée ne fait que t'effleurer l'esprit, et tu sais que ce n'est pas le moment. Tes mots chancelants ne servent à rien, rends toi à l'évidence. La voir ainsi, les yeux clos, te blesse encore plus profondément. Non, tu ne rêves malheureusement pas. Tout ceci est bien réel, même si la vérité est trop dure à avaler.

Tu la regardes, agenouillé sur le sol, les yeux encore embués de larmes. La seule douleur que tu ressens est sans doute la pire que tu n'ai jamais ressenti. Elle coule dans tes veines, se précipite dans tout ton corps à grands coups. Ton coeur a rarement battu aussi vite. Le sang, Son Sang, souille tes mains tremblantes. Tu sais qu'il ne se lavera jamais. L'empreinte laissé par ta fille est gravée dans ta mémoire, elle ne s'en ira plus. Tu la revois, souriante, te demandant comment s'est passé ta journée tout en se levant pour te prendre dans ses bras. Tu te rends compte que ces moments là étaient bien trop rares, et que tu ne peux plus en profiter. Si tu le pouvais, tu resterais là toute ta vie, veillant sur son sommeil éternel en attendant qu'elle se réveille un jour. Mais tu dois la laisser. Tu préviens sa mère,qui est effondrée elle aussi. Pour une fois depuis très longtemps, vous êtes proches. Unis dans la même peine, à cause d'une telle nouvelle.

Non, la vie n'est pas juste. Jamais, il n'a été dit qu'elle serait clémente. Tu la connais bien maintenant, mais elle te surprend quand même. Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est la prendre comme elle vient, accepter malgré tout ce qu'elle sème sur ton chemin, même si ça te fait mal, même si c'est injuste. Car personne n'est là par hasard...

**" Dead star shine**

** Line up the stars**

** I'm all out of breathe**

** My walls are closing in**

** Days go by**

** Give me a sign**

** Come back to the end**

** The shepherd of the damned " **

_Breaking Benjamin, Give me a Sign_

_**By Nining**  
_


End file.
